The present disclosure relates generally to a technique for implementing charge recycling in a display device.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Display devices are commonly used in conjunction with or as a component of an electronic device to provide visual feedback to a user. One type of display is a liquid crystal display (LCD), which typically includes rows and columns of thin-film-transistors (TFTs) arranged in an array adjacent a layer of liquid crystal material, wherein the TFTs represent image pixels. For example, the rows and columns of the TFTs may form an array, wherein the columns represent data lines (e.g., coupled to the sources of a column of TFT) and the rows represent scanning lines (e.g., coupled to the gates of a row of TFTs). The LCD may be configured to selectively modulate the amount and color of light passing through each of the pixels by a varying an electric field associated with each respective pixel to control the orientation of the liquid crystals. By controlling the amount of light that may be emitted from each pixel, the LCD, in conjunction with a color filter array, may cause a viewable color image to be displayed. For instance, to render a complete image frame, image data may be loaded via into pixels on a row-by-row basis under the control of display driver circuitry.
Further, the use of touch-sensing technologies in conjunction with display devices is also becoming increasing popular. For instance, a touch-sensitive mechanism may be integrated with a display and may enable a user to interact direct with the device by physically touching graphical elements displayed on the display, such as via the user's finger(s) or using another object, such as a stylus. Thus, the use of these types of displays, often referred to as a “touchscreen,” provides an input mechanism that may be more convenient than using other types of input devices, such as a keyboard and/or mouse. Accordingly, electronic devices with touchscreen displays have become increasingly popular, such as with the case of mobile devices (e.g., cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs)), tablet computing devices, and even some laptop and desktop computing devices.
In some electronic devices with touchscreen displays, touch-sensing circuitry may be configured to sense for touch inputs during a blanking period that occurs between each image frame (e.g., a display period). Additionally, certain types of touchscreen displays may operate using supply voltages during the blanking period that are different than the supply voltages provided during the display period to provide for improved operation of the touch-sensing circuitry. In some conventional touchscreen displays, this is accomplished by discharging a positive supply rail to a lower voltage during the blanking period followed by using the power source powering the electronic device to charge the supply rail back to a higher voltage for the start of the next frame. However, in the case of portable electronic devices that operate primarily on limited battery power, this may increase power consumption of the touchscreen display, which may undesirably reduce battery life of the electronic device.